


Benny, The Red Clad Mountie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A holiday filk induced by way too much sugar at the office party one year...





	Benny, The Red Clad Mountie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benny, The Red-Clad Mountie 

 

_Oh Goddess.  
_

I am *sooooooooo* sick. I am _such_ a sick puppy. I blame this entirely on too much sugar at the holiday office party, too much holiday stress, and _way_ too little to do my last day at work before vacation. (I definitely need Santa to bring me an evil twin for X-mas so I'll have someone to blame these psychotic episodes on....) 

O.K. Now, in the holiday spirit of a little newbie, baby DueSer [apologies if it's been done before!] I offer: 

**[*IMPORTANT NOTE!*: You MUST, *MUST*! sing it out loud-- and  
I mean *with feeling*!-- to get the proper effect!]**

O.K.? 1...2...3...Go!

* * *

# *Benny, The Red-Clad Mountie*

**by Dianne T. DeSha  
**   
_Cat.Goddess@pobox.com_   


* * *

Benny, the Red-Clad Mountie, _(Mountie!)_  
Had a very wolfish dog, _(Like a husky!)_  
And if you ever fed him, _(Fed him!)_  
You could say he ate like a hog. _(Jelly doughnuts!)_  
  
All of the other Mounties _(Mounties!)_  
Used to laugh and call him names; _(Like "Dudley"!)_  
They never let poor Benny _(Benny!)_  
Play in any Mountie games! _(Like Otter-Toss!)_  
  
Then one windy Chicago day,  
Benny came to town:  
"Now, my father's ghost to ease--  
Paging Det. Armani, please!"  
  
Then all the women loved him, _(Loved him!)_  
As they shouted out with glee: _(Oh, _baby_!)_  
"Benny, the Red-clad Mountie, _(Mountie!)_  
You can come and stay with me!" _(Lose the bedroll!)_  


* * *

Dianne  
 _(hiding, quick, before the guys in white coats show up....)_  
Bright Solstice, A Cool Yule, Merry Christmas, and Happy Kwaanza to all!  
Dianne la Mercenaire... -*- <cat.goddess@pobox.com>  
Vanity Web Page-- http://moonlight.dreamhost.com/lamerc/


End file.
